How Stella got Lulu
by Tigrissa18
Summary: A side oneshot from The Treemor Region. This is how our Champion, Stella, got her most trusted partner Lulu the Lucario.


**The Treemor Region**

**LOOK WHO FINALY FREAKIN UPDATED! :D Im sorry i didnt do this for a while, but i made it so now im happy :3  
**

* * *

#10  
Team Cosmic

.

There was a loud bang, waking every team member of Amanda's up. Even Stella and Lu lu were shaken. Amanda was the first out, due to climbing out her window, and her eyes widened in shock. There was a strange machine lying there, it was round and was painted silver and black with a strange looking "C" on it.

The C had a ring around it, like saturns rings, and it was painted a soft purple color with the ring around it being black. It was strange looking, and what added to the strangeness was a woman, probably about early twenties with brown eyes and long VERY wavy orangish red hair ran up to it. her outfit was black and silver based, the same C on her out fit as what was on the strange circular pod that just landed in the ground. She came running up to the strange machine while a boy came up right behind her, dressed in nearly the same outfit.

Their arms had strange gloves on them that looked to be padded. (they went from the elbow to hand and they were fingerless) and the same kind of guards on their legs. They happened to be black. The girl had a short black skirt that fell into grey/silver pants and they fell into black boots. The woman's shirt was cut into a deep v neck wth a silver/grey long sleeve underneath, leading to the strange gloves. The boy's outfit was quite the same, just minus the skirt. It was a strange outfit

Amanda realized these people weren't playing early Halloween. They were real bad guys. She sensed it with her aura. She mentally cursed. "_Damn it! if I speak through Lucario, they'll get curious. If I speak as a pokemon, they'll know what I am. If I attack same exact result! What the hell am I going to do?" _Amanda thought, obviously rushing.

The others came next to her as they looekdat the strange people and Machine.

"You just had to break it didn't you!?" The girl shouted at the boy.

"The controls were jammed! I didn't do a thing!" The boy shouted in defence. "Whatever, if we get blasted by the boss I blame you!" The girl half yelled.

"Oi! What are you doing here and what is that!?" C.C. yelled back at them. The rest of her team looked at her, and saw for once her jacket was unzipped, revealing the strange shirt underneath. However it wasn't payed any attention for too long as the strang girl began to speak.

"Well… we were just testing out one of our home made flying transporters and well it didn't go to well" The girl easily lied. However, Amanda and Lucario didn't believe it, and neither did Stell and and Lu lu, who growled. "Yeah right, I know who you are, and it cost the life of a pokemon because of it!" Stella said calmly.

Lu lu however, didn't take it kindly. "You killed my brother!" She choked.

"Oh yeah, the Treemor Region Cha-"

"Shut up you idiot!" The girl shouted to the boy. He quieted immedeatly and the girl smirked. "yes yes, we haven't forgotten about you, Treemor Champion Stella. We would never forget the one that _made _ us kill a young pokemon" The girl replied.

"You killed him on your own terms! Stella tried to stop you!" Lulu growled, aura starting to show around her paws.

"Quiet down you!" The boy said, using the strange glove on his arm to shoot out a rope from it and wrap it around Lulu, who fell to the ground in her now completely wrapped body. Lucario started to get angry now, he couldn't explain why. He was going to shoot a Aura Sphere before Ralts stopped him. The small pokemon hung on his shoulder, careful not to let her head be seen. "Lucario, they'll just tie you up too! Don't do it!" Ralts said. he was going to reply when a loud roar could be heard.

They all looked to see a fairly large Haxaurus standing infront of Stella, who for once, had a look of pure anger and disust. She fought back to say something and just muttered something Lucario caught.

"You don't want to stay here, you should leave and take that contraption with you!" Stella shouted.

"Oh whats the little champion goanna do. Cry home to mommy then have her pokemon attack us? Come on" The girl laughed.

"Iron tail Haxaurus" Stella said.

A large tail from said pokemon swept and destroyed the machine that had the strange colors on it. Inside, were small baby bird pokemon, exoctic ones too. Amanda looked at it, horrified. "_WHAT THE HELL_?" She screamed in her head. She was ready to pounce these people.

"What the hell!" The girl yelled, now angry at stella. She took out her own pokeball and threw it, releasing a Hydreigon. "Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!" The girl yelled.

"Haxaurus do the same!" Stella shouted.

The pokemons attacks collided, making an explosion and blowing dirt into the others. A few rocks were kicked up. "Haxaurus draco Meteor now!" Stella shouted, while the field was still dusty. The Dragon pokemon roared loudly and shot multiple meteor rocks at the other pokemon, actually being affective. More sand and rocks were picked up, this time, sharpe ones came up too. All of them heard a shout of pain, coming from one of the girls, but nobody knew who.

After the dust settled it seemed the Hydreigon had fainted, and Haxaurus barely had any damage done. The rest of the people not in the battle saw that the shout from earlier came from Stella, as her left cheek and her right shoulder were bleeding, large cuts accrost them from rocks. One of the said rocks had cut Lulu's rope, and she jumped up to her trainer.

The girl opposite returned her pokemon and her shoulder looked out of place. It was dislocated from a rock hitting it. "This isn't over champ. We'll get that lucario of yours one way or another!" The girl said before disappearing back into the woods. Her partner followed and the trashed machine was left behind.

When they were gone, stella fell to her knees, her left hand flying to her wounded arm. Blood continued to seep through her closed hands. June and C.C. were the first to run to her. C.C. took her jacket and ripped a sleve, tying it around Stella's arm above the cut. The young champion struggled to stand up, only with the help of June and Amanda was she able to stand right.

"Stella are you alright!?" June asked frantically. "F-fine…. Just get me inside please" She said.

"Stella… You're really bleeding, and you aren't crying, do you have a high pain tollerence?" Amanda asked. Stella shook her head. "No, im too focused to feel the cut is all" She said.

"C'mon we have to get her insde!" Lulu shouted, grabbing the pokeball of Haxaurus and returning him safely. "Lulu… are you alright?" Lucario asked calmly. "I feel fine why?" Lulu asked. "Your arm, its bleeding too" Lucario said.

Lulu looked to her left arm, a small gash had been made and blood was slowly melting into her fur. "Yeah… im fine don't worry about me ok. Just worry about your trainer" Lulu said.

She dashed inside after the rest of them, leaving Lucario and Ralts. "We should go see if they're ok" Ralts said. Lucario nodded and they walked inside.

About ten minutes later, Stella had a patch on her face and a wrap over the deep wound on her shoulder and lulu had a light wrap on her arm. "Who were those people Stella? You and Lulu seemed to know them" Ash asked.

"team Cosmic" Stella said simply.

"Who?" Qiqo questioned.

"Team Cosmic. They're a small band of baddies who like to take peoples pokemon. For those who are extremely unwilling, they take the pokemon's life. Team Cosmic apparently wants to "set free" the pokemon in any way they can, they want pokemon to be free of all humans. Minus them of course so they can rule the region and eventually the world. They discust me" Stella said.

she gripped the sheets to her bed tight, her knuckles were turning white. "Last year at the league during championships, team Cosmic wasn't well known, hardly actually. Anyway, one of them was the challenger to Stella. After he lost, more of the people dressed like him fell down and started to assault people in the stands and Stella and me" Lulu said.

"That was when…. I-I don't want to tell you" Lulu finished, speaking of the memory.

"Lulu had a little brother. Team Cosmic tried to take him and Lulu both. When Lulu wasn't going…" Stella was nearly chocking on her words.

_ "Just give in already!" A team cosmic member shouted. "Never!" Lulu yelled back, Dodging another mechanical arm that came after her. She shot an Aura Sphere to the contraption, and another Cosmic member. _

_ "that's it! if you wont leave your trainer, We'll make you" Another cosmic grunt said. _

_ A small needle was placed in a small sling shot on the grunt's arm, Stella noted it immedeatly. "Lulu don't! get out of the way!" Stella yelled. _

_ Lulu saw the needle start to come at her. A small Riolu getting out of some other grunts saw it and jumped infront of his sister. Both Lulu and Stella stood open mouthed as the little Riolu fell to the ground with the long needle sticking out of his neck. He wasn't breathing or moving. Stella and Lulu both knew what was on that needle. _

_ Tears started to find their way down Lulu's face, she shot a large wildly charged Aura sphere and heavily damaged the grunt that fired the needle. Team Cosmic left after that, and both champion and pokemon were left with the corpse of the small Riolu. _

"They killed him with the stuff that some people put their other pokemon down with when the pokemon get too old to fight anymore. They do that to a lot of Pokemon, and I think its absulutly horrible!" Stella said.

"He was my only little brother" Stella mumbled, holding her legs to her chest the best she could for a lucario. Lucario sat next to the distressed pokemon and put a paw on her shoulder.

"Stella… we're sorry this happed to you. I wish we could stay, but we need to move on. Im sorry about that" Amanda said.

"its not a big deal go. Its not like im part of your group im just the Champion. I'll be on the road again soon enough don't even wory about me just go" Stella said.

Amanda nodded, and looked to the others. "You heard her. Lets go" Amanda said.

Tycoro looked at her weirdly. "So soon?" he asked.

Amanda nodded. "Sooner, the better" She stated, clearly agitated.

Lucario gave Tycoro alook, and he didn't say anything else. They all left fro the Gym/Motel and headed out of town after picking up breakfast, changing into regular clothes, and getting supplies. (at this point Amanda was annoyed with them for getting non natural healing medications) As they passed by a tree to Route 302, Amanda and lucario stopped at that tree and made a picture in the bark, the picture looking like a Riolu and something scribbled underneath. It was fast but it didn't matter. They left after that, heading down the route.

* * *

NO I DIDNT GET TEAM COSMIC FROM COSMIC00JONES! i jsut randomly got that team. so yeah. O w O

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


End file.
